


Watch Out For Strays

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: MC picks up a stray, once alone the trickster reveals his true form and wants to give the MC a “reward” for her kindness.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Watch Out For Strays

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so my friend paid me thirty bucks to write her a story about her and Loki. So, she said it had to involve: Loki, a cute cat, “say my name”, and an unsuspected twist at the end. She also wanted me to use the pronouns ‘them’ for Loki since it’s canon in the comics. since I never get out of my creative writing box, I tried pushing myself from my safe places. ALSO, IF YOU DON’T LIKE DON’T READ!!!

Andrea gave a sigh as she exited the front doors of her job. The smell of rain flooded her senses and the sound of the raindrops were music to her ears. It had been a while since it rained and she was excited she loved rainy days. She would spend them curled up on her couch reading or snuggled under the dozens of blankets she had dreaming of days that were once peaceful. 

A dull roll of thunder caught her attention, she looked to her left looking over the hills. A flash of lightening sprung in the air warning those watching of the upcoming thunderstorm. 

“look at that, Thor’s throwing a tantrum.” she joked to herself. A small meow caught her attention. She looked down to her left to see a soaking wet black cat, their green eyes staring up at them. “oh hello!” Andrea giggled, excited that one of the strays was being friendly. She popped open her umbrella placing it over the wet cat. “and, how are you?” she asked. The cat meowed. A flash of lightning and thunder crashed. Andrea jumped. “shit that scared me!” she turned back to the cat noticing that it had moved closer. 

“Andrea?” she looked over her shoulder to see her coworker, Susie, an older lady that saw Andrea as a second daughter. “what are you doing honey.” Andrea stood up pointing down to the stray cat. 

“cat!” she exclaimed excitedly. Susie laughed shaking her head as she searched in her purse. 

“oh sweetheart, be safe. There's a black cat that acts like he a fucking king.” Andrea looked down at the cat tilting her head at it, the cat mimicked her. Susie moved up next to Andrea gasped and moved away. “that’s the fucker! He scratched me the other day when I gave him generic cat food!” she showed Andrea her forearms red scratches covered her pale flesh. 

“but he’s so cute!” Andrea argued. The cat meowed moving toward Susie as if he was challenging the elder woman. Susie gave a small “eep” and took a few steps back. Andrea looked at the older woman in confusion. Susie's face contorted with pure fear, she clutched her purse to her chest, tears rimming her eyes. 

“keep him away from me! He's a monster!” Susie screeched and ran off. Andrea stared after her coworker as she ran to her car. 

“Susie? What’s wrong?” a large shadow moved behind her. She spun around fear clutching her heart but the shadow was gone and the black cat stared up at her. She looked back at the parking lot watching Susie peel out the area. She turned back to the black cat. “I guess you really scared her, huh, your majesty?” she said as she crouched down. She reached out to pet the cat, but it dodged her attempts. Eyeing her hand wearily. She smiled at the black cat. “don’t worry little king, it’s called a pat.” she decided on the name Little King, because of his snobbish nature. she slowly reached out, her fingers touching the top of the cat's head. She gave an excited squeal as it allowed her to pet its head. “see? It feels nice? Right?” Little King meowed moving closer to her rubbing its self against her legs. 

Andrea jumped as thunder and lightning crashed around her. She gave a small yelp. She moved to her feet pulling the umbrella close to her, she did not want to drive in this storm. She looked down at Little King. 

“well, little king. I'll be seeing you later.” she gave Little King one last scratch on the chin before moving toward her car. A meow caught her attention she turned to see the cat following her in the rain, its fur soaking once again. “oh no! I can’t take you home! My landlord will be pissed!” Little King gave a sad meow, his green eyes going big. Andrea looked around before scooping up the wet cat hurrying to her car. Once she got settled, gently placing the cat in the backseat. She started her car. “okay little king, let’s keep this between us, okay? If my landlord finds out I have a pet, I could get kicked out.” 

as she drove through the dark seat, she couldn’t help but notice a movement in the back seat. She looked in the rearview mirror to see a man sitting there. With a squeak Andrea hit the brakes. she spun to look at the back seat, Little King was gripping the seat with a puffed tail glaring at her as if saying “watch what you’re doing servant!” she looked around the back seat a few seconds before returning her gaze to the front window. She began to drive a gain grateful there was nobody behind her. With her heart pounding she drove home. 

“Home sweet home my little king.” she declared as she closed the door of her apartment behind her. The cat poked his head out from the inside of her jacket. Little King looked around and gave a grunt he was not impressed with her small apartment. she undid her jacket and gently set the cat on the couch. She pulled off her wet jacket and tossed it on the arm seat near the door. She hummed happily as she went to get a towel. As she returned, she noticed Little King on her bookshelf batting the figurines of the avengers to the ground. 

“No!” she scolded the cat grabbing him gently and moving to sit on the couch, she wrapped the fluffy towel around the cat gently drying his wet fur. “you can’t just knock my stuff off the bookshelf!” she scolded the cat, who purred in delight to her loving pats. Fatigue went through her, as she finished drying Little King. She gave a soft yawn kissed the cat on the head and gently placed him on the couch. “alright I say a shower and then sleepy time.” she stood stretching. 

Andrea exited the shower in her pink unicorn robe, rubbing her hair with a towel. She gave a groan as she sat on her bed, the rain was falling harder now, and the thunder was crashing louder. She gave another small groan as she laid out on her bed tossing the towel on her desk chair. She felt a movement on her bed, she looked down to see Little king crawling up to her. She absentmindedly petted him, there was a flash of lightning, the lights in her room shut off. She gave a laugh. 

“just in time huh little king?” she asked the cat. She felt her mind slowly fall in to the peace of sleep. 

Andrea gave a small moan as she felt pleasure erupt from her neck and hands cupping her bare breast, soft pinches on her nipples made her whimper. 

“It’s okay pet, let me make you feel good.” a deep velvet voice whispered in her ear, a gentle kiss behind her earlobe. Andrea’s eyes snapped open, she screamed when she saw a towering figure above her. She struggled in their hold, only to realize that the figure was sitting on her bare thighs. She pushed at the figure fear enveloping her, the figure grabbed her wrist slamming them on the mattress. “don’t.” They growled. She gave a small sound of fear, tears welling her eyes. 

“who are you?” she asked softly. “how did you get in here?” she looked around. “did you kill my cat?” They gave a soft laugh; she felt their lips on her neck. She wiggled in their grip, but a sharp squeeze to her wrist made her still. 

“How adorable.” They whispered kissing her neck once more, nipping her shoulders. “You worry of an animal, instead of your safety.” They whispered. They nuzzled her. 

“He’s just a kitty!” She whispered scared to raise her voice. “Don’t hurt him.” They gave a chuckle in her chest. She felt them release her wrist, they sat back reaching between them to undo the robes ties. She gave a small sound of protest as they gently pulled open her robe revealing her naked body. She cursed herself, why didn’t she get dress before she went to sleep. The figure gave a moan staring down at her body. She felt her face aflame. She was embarrassed of her body; she was bigger than most people liked and felt that her stretch marks made her skin looked flawed. “Please don’t look.” She whispered moving her hands to cover her chest pushing theirs away. 

“It seems pet you don’t understand the situation you’re in.” He growled once again grabbing her hands, there was a glow of green and handcuffs appeared on her wrist she stared in horror at the black and green metal, with a flick of their hand the cuffs pulled her wrist over her head snapping close over the metal headboard. She struggled as their hands moved over her stomach, down her thighs. 

“Stop! No!” She shouted trying to buck them off of her. “Get off of me you— you — lout!” She shouted. A large hand slapped over her mouth. Green eyes glowed in the dark, Andrea gave a small sound of fear. 

“You best behave pet.” They snarled. They grabbed her jaw in a tight grip. “This is happening whether you like it or not.” Andrea’s eyes wide at his words. He then yanked her up kissing her with all they had. She squirmed in their hold. 

“Please, don’t.” She whispered as they kissed her jaw, groped at her curves. They ignored her pleas. She turned her head away as they returned their lips to her mouth. “Why are you doing this?” She asked on the verge of tears. The figures hand cupped her jaw in such a gentle manner. 

“Because my pet, this is a reward.” They kissed her again. She gave a small gasp as their fingers slid over her plump mound and between her folds. She tried to wiggle her hips from them but a sharp slap on her hip stopped her. She gave a small whimper. They gave a sigh leaning down to kiss where they had hurt her. “I don’t like hurting you Love, but you must listen to what I say.” she gave a gasp as they worked her bundle of nerves. They flourished in her whimpers and small moans. They watched her face in the darkness, enjoying how cute she was. They admired how she bit her lip from crying out, or how red her face was. They couldn’t help but wonder if it was from embarrassment or pleasure. 

“no...” she whispered, but her hips moved against their hands. Andrea struggled in the handcuffs; her head was fogged with the pleasure the mysterious figure was giving her. This is wrong! She thought. She gave a gasp as their fingers slipped inside her. “oh...crow...” she whispered. She heard a chuckle. 

“that’s it, pet,” they whispered, gently twisting their fingers inside her. She gasped. “enjoy what I'm giving you.” they kissed her again. She hesitantly kissed him back. There was a flicker in the room, the electricity burst on, flooding the room with the artificial light. As they pulled from Andrea, her eyes went wide. 

“you’re --” she started. The person on top of her grinned, their black hair pushed back from their face, their green eyes bore in to hers with mischief. “get off of me!” she felt their hand leave from her pussy. they reached out grabbing her face forcing her to look at him. 

“so, you know I am.” he gave a soft laugh. “Say my name.” she pouted up at them. She tried to turn her head, but they forced her to look at him. “say. It.” they snarled. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Loki.” she turned her head again, this time he let her. They moved down trailing wet kisses along her torso. They murmured praises and bit when she didn’t make a sound. As they settled between her legs, they looked up to see her looking down at them. 

“watch me pet.” they murmured before diving into her wet fold, licking and biting with gusto. Andrea cried out at the pleasure they were giving her. The coldness of their tongue making the pleasure rip through her, she couldn’t keep quiet. She arched and bucked against their face, their hands gripping her hips. Just as she was about to come, they pulled away. Kissing her hard on the mouth. Rubbing themselves against her. 

“Oh, say my name pet.” Loki whispered aligning their cock at her wet hole. 

“Loki.” she whimpered. She gave a gasp as as they filled her, stretching her so good. Three quick snap of their hips had her eyes rolling up in the back of her head. Loki kissed her again as they snapped their hips violently against her. 

Say my name!” they growled. She cried out at the pleasure they were giving her. Loki kissed her hard, their lips everywhere hands cupping and pinching her breast. 

“Loki!” 

“Say my name!” they roared never stopping their pace. 

“Oh, fuck Loki! Loki! Fuck me Loki!” she shouted arching against them, gripping the metal bars of her headboard tightly as the coil of pleasure curled tighter. Loki moved a hand down to her bud, using their fingers to add more pleasure, Andrea cursed, the coil ripped, her orgasm tearing through her body, her screams of pleasure erupting from her. Loki cried out, they glimmered green, their body turning blue, red eyes bore into hers. Loki cursed arching as their orgasm flooded their senses. 

Pounding on the wall caught their attention. 

“shut up its three in the fucking morning! You two always fucking do this!” their neighbor screamed. Andrea looked down at Loki who had clasped on her. The cuff magically disappeared from her wrist, Loki back to his normal form. 

“you fucking asshole! I should have known you were the cat!” she laughed playfully hitting him. “you said you were going with Thor to visit your people!” Loki let out a laugh rolling off her. 

“oh, pet. I came back early.” they pulled Andrea close nuzzling her cheek. “I wanted to surprise you.” 

“you’re lucky we agreed on this game before you left.” she told them kissing him gently on the mouth. "and I recognized your voice or I would have shot you.” Loki laughed. 

“oh yes your silly human weapon, as if it would hurt me.” they mocked. Andrea rolled her eyes. 

“who would have thunk that dating the god of mischief would be so fun.” she giggled kissing him again. He nodded. She placed her head on his chest. “can we get a cat?” Loki looked down at her raising an eyebrow. “please! You were so cute!” Loki smiled down at her. 

“of course, my pet.” they pulled the blankets over their tired bodies. “we can go to the shelter tomorrow.” 

“we can get a black one!” she squealed excitedly. “like you!” Loki kissed her gently on the forehead making a sound of agreement. “oh... they might need a friend so they won’t get lonely.” Loki laughed pulling her close. 

“whatever you want my love.” they whispered. Andrea snuggled up next to her partner smiling. 

“Loki.” 

“yes?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
